Reunion
by Silver-Angel-Wings
Summary: Sequel to United. Mira left a while ago and the Strife household had be in turmoil ever since. They get a call in the night that could change everything. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Sorrow

_**Reunion…**_

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. I do not own Kingdom Hearts 2 or any other games that appear in this fic. The girl and the chicken are back in action!!

Silver-Angel-Wings: Hello! It's SAW!! Finally I'm updating. I know some of you have been patiently waiting and giving me encouragement. Thank you for the support. I never thought that it would have even been noticed. For all those who did review….the first time around…this is dedicated to you.

In order of review-

Phaz

InnocentGuilt

Black Kittie

Full-Frontal-Otaku

Shekina666

Breaker1.9

Axel-fiert-gurl

Tygear

Joey Nightmare: Are you done rambling?

SAW: Shut up you incoherent asshole.

Joey: Ooo! A big word Amazing!!

SAW: Leon!!! She's being mean to me!

Joey: O.o Shit!!! Bye!!

SAW: smirking Onward! To the Fic!

Reunion-Chapter 1-Sorrow

The phone rang. Like lightning the blonde man was out of the kitchen and in the hall in time to see his older brother pick up their phone. Anxiously he watched as his platinum haired sibling talked to the person. His heart sunk as Seph shook his head. Cloud slowly returned to the kitchen, head hung low and his spirit a little more broken. Sephiroth sadly watch the retreating form of his younger brother.

Mira had left them about two months ago. The brown haired girl left in the middle of the night and left a note that she would call and would miss them with all her heart. The girl had indeed called, but unfortunately no one was at home and so she thought everyone was mad at her. Which was wrong, she was missed, dearly. They all longed for her to return to them, but Cloud, he was almost lost with out her. Those two had grown extremely close, with out her there he was inconsolable.

To cheer him up, Kadaj had tried getting him to train with him…which didn't work. Yazoo thought getting him to go riding would help…that failed miserably. Even Loz's idea of getting all his friends together for a day at the beach didn't work…and those guys could get him out of any mood! Everyone had met Mira at her last birthday, so they knew what she was like and liked the girl. Right now, though, they didn't respect her decision at all to leave and couldn't help but speak ill of her, much to Cloud's dislike. Still everything was taking a toll on the blonde man. All Cloud ever did now, was spend his time in the kitchen and gazing over the girl's room that had all the unfinished artwork in it. Both were places Mira had spent most of her time.

The blonde's heart had received another hammer blow when his childhood and best friend and first lover Vincent Valentine was abducted no less then two blocks from their house. Tifa had come crying in screaming "They've taken him! Someone kidnapped Vincent!" In a flash Cloud was out the door, on the motorcycle and gone. He had come back five hours later with a tear streaked face and only Vince's gun, Cerberus, as the only evidence that the man had actually existed. Seph knew Vincent and found him rather attractive and he did feel the pain his brother felt. Still it didn't compare to what Cloud had to deal with.

Seph walk to the entry way of the kitchen to gaze at his brother. Cloud had gotten thinner and paler. He rarely ate a full meal and had become even more anti-social. It was almost unbearable to see him like this.

Sephiroth knew Cloud had suffered a lot when he was younger because of their parents. Cloud had tried so hard to gain they're approval, but still they treated him like dirt. Cloud was an A+ student, was on the track team and was second leader in the martial arts club, Sephiroth being the leader of course. Still nothing help, as he found out when Cloud turn eighteen and their parents kicked him out. Seph had followed Cloud, much to his parent's dismay. He refused to leave Cloud alone, saying that he'd always be there for him. About a month later, not even, there was a knock at the door…

_FlashBack…_

_Cloud looked to Seph, who was reading the newspaper. The silver haired man just shrugged and got up along with Cloud to answer the door. When the blonde opened the door he was ambushed by…_

_"Brother!" three very familiar and much missed voices._

_"Kadaj! Yazoo! Loz!" Cloud spoke happily embracing them all, smiling as he hugged them, "What are you doing here?"_

_"The nice man will explain everything!" Yazoo said as he pointed behind him. They all then saw Sephiroth and ran towards him. Smiling, he watch them glomp Seph, Cloud then turned his attention toward the door. There stood a couple police men and as well as a well-dressed and very handsome brown haired, blue-ish gray eyed man with a brief case._

_"Hello?" Cloud asked._

_"Hello, Mr. Strife, I presume," he spoke politely with a deep yet caring and young voice. _

_"Yes, but please, call me Cloud," the blonde stated extending his hand. The brunette smiled and took his hand._

_"My name is Leon Lionheart. I'm an attorney." He said and Cloud's eyes widened, "Don't worry the boys aren't in trouble," at that Cloud let out the breath he was unconsciously holding, "I'm here to make sure they have a good permanent new home."_

_"What?" Cloud asked slightly confused. Leon sighed and closed his eyes._

_"I regret to inform you that you're parents have been murdered." Leon said, he open his eyes in time to see the look on Cloud's face. A mix of shock, disbelief and horror was written there, right before he fell forward. Leon dropped his brief case to catch the fainting man._

_End FlashBack…_

Seph smirked at that memory. Alas, it didn't help him as of right now. The chore now was to get Cloud to go to sleep. "Cloud," Sephiroth's baritone voice sounded. The said man jumped a little at the sound of his brother's voice. Looking up at him with pain filled eyes he responded.

"Seph-I-" Cloud started.

"It's time for bed," the silver haired man stated and continued before the blonde could counter, "You'll make yourself even sicker if you don't sleep…and Mira would be mad at you." He added on, knowing that ploy would get him to agree. Cloud's gaze fell to the floor and he nodded. Seph took his younger brother by the arm and led him to his room. "Mira will come back. I know she will." The platinum haired man said while rubbing his brother's back. Cloud nodded and Seph gave a slight smile. The oldest sibling slowly closed the door on his brother's room as he heard muffled crying coming from inside. He then returned to the living room to tend to his other siblings.

"Brother, how is he?" Kadaj asked from his seat on the floor next to the fire place. Yazoo was on the window seat with a book reading and Loz was on the couch with his college home work.

"Not well. I'm afraid we'll lose him at this rate," he spoke walking into the room and sitting down in the armchair. Seph never was good at keeping secrets form these three, so why try.

"No!" Yazoo retorted with a look on his face that said 'that could be true.'

"He wouldn't" Loz chimed in agreement with his younger brother's statement.

"Don't say that he would!" Kadaj ended. Smiling he nodded at the younger boys that looked up to challenge his statement. The silver haired man then looked to the mantle where there was a picture of the family along with Mira in the middle all were happy and smiling.

"Mira," he whispered to himself, "Mira…why did you leave?"

Cloud awoke to the sudden sound of the house phone ringing. Groggily, he went to answer before it woke the whole house. Stepping slowly to make sure he didn't topple in the dark. He found the glowing and annoying electronic devise on the hook and picked holding it to his ear. Unfortunately, it had awoken the house as Seph and the triplets came out of there respected sleeping quarters. Their eyes looked to the blonde who was just about to answer. "Hello?" He spoke with a sleep filled voice.

"Hello? Is this the Strife residence?" a woman on the other end questioned in a professional voice.

"Yes, it is," Cloud said grabbing the phone cord ass he always does when he is nervous. His siblings saw this and gathered around him.

"Is Cloud in?" She asked.

"Speaking," He answered with caution.

"Mr. Strife, I'm so sorry," She said her voice cracking a little bit.

"What do you mean?" Cloud spoke, questioning her this time around. He was confused and wanted to know why she was sorry. His silver haired siblings now trying to listen in.

"This is Twilight Town General Hospital," the woman spoke. Cloud's breathing quickened as she continued, "I regret to inform you..." She stopped.

"What? Regret to inform me what?" the blonde snapped. This had also gotten the attention of his brothers. Had someone else they loved died? Cloud was already a wreak he didn't need any more heart break.

"That Ms. Mira Lionheart has gone into a coma." The woman ended. Cloud crumbled, he felt as if he couldn't breathe. Mira…Mira. His Mira. His beloved's little sister was in a coma. The distraught man collapsed, his eyes tearing up. Seph and the other's tried to get the phone to see what the news was but Cloud beat them to the punch.

"M-Mira's in a co-ma," the man sobbed, his resolve breaking. His brother froze momentarily. The girl they had helped raise was in a coma. Everyone was in shock. Seph managed to get the phone away from Cloud, tears in his eyes as well.

"Ma'am?" He asked.

"Yes? What is it?" she said continuing the conversation.

"How long?"

"She slipped in about thirty minutes ago. I'm so sorry." She carried on before Seph could ask another question. "We had tried phoning he other contact but the woman on the other end said to phone you, so someone could be here just incase if she..."

"I understand," Seph spoke quietly, watching the havoc this news wreaked on his family. "Where is this exactly?"

"Twilight Town General Hospital," she said.

"We're on our way." The silver haired man hung up the phone. Facing his brothers, who were all crying in the middle of the hall, he dished out orders, "Kadaj!"

The boy stood up looking at him. "Get the bikes ready." The boy nodded and ran out side. "Yazoo, call everyone, tell them what has happened and to get over here now." The boy barely even had time to register the phone being chucked at him. "Loz, get directions to the hospital." The boys dispersed leaving Seph with Cloud. "Cloud," Seph said with a soft caring tone to his voice but the blonde didn't stir, "Come, Cloud, let's get you ready."

Half an hour later everyone was at the house, crying all the like and trying to comfort the blonde. Suddenly, Cloud's cell went off. Without looking at it he answered with a dull, "Hello."

"Cloud? Sweetheart, are you alright?" spoke a very familiar and worry-filled voice.

"Leon! Leon I-I," Cloud stuttered, starting to cry again. Alarming the man on the other side even more.

"Darling, what's wrong?" Leon tried again.

"Oh Leon, it's Mira she-she," the man started trying to spit it out.

"Mira!? What's happened?!" the other man said trying to keep his calm, but his worry for his younger sister won out.

"She's a coma!!" The blonde blurted. There was silence on the other end.

"What?" Leon said softly.

"The hospital called and told and,"

"Where is it?"

"What?"

"The hospital,"

"It's in Twilight Town."

"I should have known she'd go there," Leon said harshly.

"What?" Cloud asked confused.

"Nothing, I'll see you there okay."

"Okay,"

"Babe, be strong." The man stated before hanging up his end. Closing his phone the blonde wiped the tears from his face and nodded to everyone else that it was time to go. The engines roared to life and the caravan of vehicles took off down the highway. The lights fading into the distance.

* * *

P.S. (69) Author comment (69) 

SAW: Damn that took a while sorry it took so long. I had just found my notes and yeah…I did notice something though I typed this whole thing up wearing my shirt inside out. That was interesting, huh? Well, hope you like the first installment I will be starting on the next Chappie soon so bye for now! Hope you review! If not poo on you!!! Muwahahahahahah!!!! Flame will just be used to help light my canons!!

Joey Nightmare: When did you get canons?

SAW: I have nooo idea.

Joey: -.-'


	2. Bitter PlansSweet Memories

_Reunion…_

Disclaimer: Okay, yes sorry, Silver here. I know I haven't updated but my _muse _**aka** _the Chicken/Joey_ was being chased around by someone who wanted the tape…….**you know who you are.** That and I'm working on a new story concept. Just wish me luck. I deeply apologize for any inconvenience to my readers. I really hope this doesn't happen again…the me being lazy part. As you know I own nothing, if I did welllll, you get it!!

Thank again to all who reviewed and mailed thank you…

Black Kitiye

Tsuzuki Misaki

Dreamless Kounichi

* * *

Joey Nightmare: You're an idiot. You know that right?

S.A.W.: What I work third shift!! Lay off!!

Joey: Yeah, whatever.

S.A.W.: Hey, you even live with me and you don't remind me!!

Joey: Because, I think It's funny when you're in trouble.

S.A.W.: …I don't know why I just don't set you on fire…

Joey: O.O _Runs away_

S.A.W.: Well, there she goes again……Damn siblings.

Reunion-Chapter 2-Bitter Plans/Sweet Memories

The city was a friendly enough place during the day but at night that changed completely it was terrifying. The rain in the city was getting worse. No one was out at this time of night. No one but an upset young lady.

Tires squealed as a vehicle rounded the corner at tremendous speed. Catching a glimpse of the dark mustang and owner, a woman in her 20's was driving. Her lemon blonde hair shined in the night air, as the wind blew through the light locks. Black streaks graced the shining color as if to warn people of how dangerous the woman was. Her dark blue eyes narrowed as she blew past a stop sign. 'I'll make him pay,' the thought rolled through her mind as thunder cracked in the background, signaling an on coming storm. Even though she was in her own thoughts, the woman still remembered to put the roof up seconds before the rain started to fall. 'No one takes my best friend away, no one!!' she thought as the rain pelted the car making the roads even more perilous. The car then took a sharp ninety-degree turn on the deadly drenched streets, before disappearing out of site into the back allies.

The doors to the hospital doors burst open and all came rushing in to get out of the rain. Cloud did a head count just to make sure everyone was there. He'd be devastated if he lost anyone else. After making sure all were accounted for, the group headed for the service desk to get access to Mira. "Hello, miss," the blonde spoke rather quickly, "Could you by chance point me in the direction of Mira Leonheart's room?" The young woman looked up. Her deep red hair neatly held back by clips and her bright blue eyes scanned them over before landing on the spiky haired blonde in front of her.

"Oh, you must be Mr. Strife and company. I'm Kairi, the office assistant," she stated standing up and walking around the desk. Grabbing a clipboard she motioned to them, "Please follow me." They were walking down the hall as the red head glanced at the clipboard, "There is already someone in the room as well. He asked to procure the biggest one when had. I first I thought he was joking but now I can see he wasn't." Cloud nodded to her statement.

"Didn't anyone else come by besides the person in the room?" Seph asked in personal curiosity.

"Actually, yes she came in with a bunch of younger kids. One claiming to be her little brother," Kairi said thoughtfully. Everyone's eyes almost did a disappearing trick. Is that why she left? To find her younger brother? All who at spoke ill of her, now deeply regretted it.

"Where is he now? I'd like to meet him." Kadaj asked hopefully. Kairi kind of chuckled a little.

"Ummm, yeah, when he comes back." She stated scratching the back of her head.

"Why where'd he go?" Yazoo asked wondering why the boy wouldn't be by his older sister's side in her time of need.

"You see, he got scared off by one of the doctors here. He was hitting on the poor boy so much, her little brother's boyfriend punched him in the face and said they come back later to check on her," The red head sighed, pinching her nose in annoyance, "Damn Axel, does that every time he see's a pretty blonde male or female."

One of Cloud's many companions looked up. "Did you say Axel?" an annoying red head asked.

"Yes. Why?" she asked slightly confused.

"Damn cousin, he always pulls shit like that ever since grade school," Reno stated rubbing his temples, "If you guys think I'm annoying wait till you meet him." At that remark everyone chuckled a little. They soon arrived at the listed room. Kairi left them with a smile and went back to the front desk.

Seph opened the door in silence and all entered the room.

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!" the sound of a woman screaming blended with the sound of screeching tires as the car came to a sudden stop against the curb. The blonde calmed down enough to look around and see where she was. "Okay," she said, brushing her hair from her face to the side, "Airbags a little slow, but that's what these tests are for!" She hit the steering wheel at the end of her exclamation. Then as if to spite her the airbag activated and smooched her into the driver's seat. A muffled 'Dammit' was all that was heard before the damn thing deflated letting go of its temporary hostage. The blonde stumbled from the car and into the rain, walking down the sidewalk paying no mind as the rain soaked her through.

All gazed in silence at the figure on the bed. It was indeed their little Mira, who was lying so still. The only sign of life from her was the steady rise and fall of her chest indicting to all whom watched that she was still breathing. The auburn haired girls hand was in another's as they began to move around. Looking closely, they recognized the figure of Leon. Still in business attire, he had not seemed to notice that others had indeed entered the room. The brown haired man held his sister's hand in one his own, his hand dwarfing his siblings, as the other gently stroked the unconscious girl's reddish brown locks. "LEON!" Cloud exclaimed as ran to the lawyer hugging him from behind and began to cry into his shoulder.

"Cloud," the man spoke gently. He then slowly and almost regretfully took his and away from Mira's hair to maneuver the weeping blonde to his lap. Leon held his lover close, trying to comfort him all the time not letting go of Mira's hand. "Shh," Leon stated rubbing Cloud's back slowly calming him down, "Shh, it's okay, darling."

"Oh, Leon, I'm so sorry, I-I," the mako eyed boy stuttered. He looked into his brown haired lover's eyes. Tear filled mako blue meet a distressed stormy blue before the blonde broke down into sobs again. Leon begun to rock him back and forth in an attempt to settle the poor dear.

Unable to watch Cloud's clear distress the others had turned to the silent occupant of the room. She looked worse for wear from what they could see which wasn't much. Her lithe arms were covered in bruises that were defiantly shaped as fists, her face had a few small cuts on it but nothing to bad. Slowly Sephiroth walked up to the opposite side of the bed. With extreme care he fingered one of the cuts on the face of the girl that was almost a daughter to him. "What happened to her?" the silver haired man asked his voice cracking, as he continued to softly caress the girls face.

"I don't know," Leon said painfully, "I had only just arrived as they got her completely stabilized and settled." All eyes went to the comatose victim. She looked so innocent, so peaceful. Completely unaware of what was going on around her. But all one thought going through their minds. 'Who'd want to hurt their little angelfish?' The room was quiet for the longest time till they heard the door open all turn to see...

"God, forsaken tree!!" Muttered the woman, "Sure, I had to get the bright idea of going to find the one who beat up Mira. Only to end up climbing a freaking tree just to fall out of it!! God I wish she was here now she was always better at climbing these thing a lot better then me." The blonde mumbles to herself. The woman had tracked the car that the perpetrators used to get away after they beat up Mira. There was no way into the house so she had the bright idea of trying to climb the tree and obviously, that didn't work. She then heard the sound of a closing door and footsteps headed in her direction. She quickly rolled into a large bush closed to where she had fallen to hid from whoever was coming for her. She carefully pried out of the bush only to almost gasp in horror.

"There seems to be no one here," The man said quietly to himself as he surveyed the area. His voice was eerie against the blonde's ear but she was also used to it staring at the lab coat encased man she got a chill running down her spine. She then heard him continue talking to himself. "Ahh, well I need to get back to my experiments," He grinned evilly, "Yes, my experiments." He slowly walked into the house chuckling to himself about 'how wonderful this one was going to be.' After he closed the door the blonde made her was back to her mustang. Dusting herself off as best she could before she sat down. She picked up a walkie talkie and turned it on.

"Hey angel-eyes, this is Anaki I've got some news, do you copy?" She spoke while hitting the steering wheel in frustration only to have the spare airbag deploy. "Dammit!! You god-damned fickle automobile!!" She screeched. As passersby watch in mock amusement as she tried to beat the car into submission.

* * *

(69) Author Comment (69)

SAW: Hey people I am honestly truly sorry for this not being up in a timely fashion. I just have a lot going on. In the mist of having a 6 - 7 month old puppy, working third shift, we're in the middle of moving, the mortgage company is being an ass and writing stories...my brain is going to implode one of these days. But I still loved my puppy she's awesome!! So please review, question, comment, ideas (those always seems to help out sometimes). Flames will be used to heat the house.

Joey Nightmare: Oh, Good we're gonna get some heat?

SAW: Well, it all depends on whether they like it or not.

Joey: Hopefully not, I need some heat!!!

SAW: ...Poochie!! Sick her, girl!!!!

Joey: No! Attack of the puppy kisses!!!

SAW: -.-'


	3. Realization

_Reunion…_

Disclaimer: I own nothing people nothing! It sucks really it does. Well I think this will be the fastest on to get posted in time. I really suck at remembering these things. Well on with the show.

Thank you to all who read and/or messaged for chapter 2.

WhiteWitchSakura (Thanks for the space heater)

Dreamless Kounichi

ItaFearMe

* * *

Joey Nightmare- Why do you bother typing this stuff. I doubt anyone reads it.

S.A.W.- Oh go take a long walk of a short pier.

Joey- Are you telling me off!!

S.A.W.- Nope that's just your imagination.

Joey- Well put yours to work I'm outta here. (Vanishes into a puff of strangely colored smoke)

S.A.W.- (Blinks a couple times) Was it green smoke that means you have an imaginary friend or was it purple……?

* * *

Reunion- Chapter 3 - Realization

All attention was on the door as it slowly opened. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Then in the door way were two young boys. One was taller than the other with lemon blonde hair and azure blue eyes. His wardrobe consisted of a black bene, a sleeveless blue zip up shirt and a long sleeveless white jacket, black baggy pants and black boots. The shorter boy had golden blonde locks and sapphire blue eyes. He had a on a white shirt with a checker pattern on it, the shirt also had the illusion that it had that there was another under it. His pants were two toned of black and tan. His shoes were black and red. The two boys were holding hands and at the sight of the full room of strangers the shorter one hid behind the older boy whose eyes took on a mad presence because of them apparently.

As the others were watching the two boys in confusion, Leon just stared. It couldn't be, it just couldn't be. In his minds eye he could see his little brother, in that old black and white movie type of memory, he saw his smile and spiky hair, messier than it was now, playing and running around with Mira as he watched from the window. At that time he wasn't allowed outside due to his injuries from his father. That was why he had a scar across his face. Slowly Leon stood and walked forward. He had to see if… "Roxas?" he spoke softly. The younger one peeked out from behind the bright haired blonde.

"How'd you know my name?" The stated peering into the somehow familiar blue-gray eyes of a man that knew he should of recognized.

"So, it is you…" The brown haired man trailed off.

"Well who are you?!" the older blonde snapped obviously impatient.

"Roxas, I'm surprised Mira hadn't told you about me," he spoke brushing a strand of hair out of his face. Roxas stared at him a moment before it clicked. He was staring at his older brother.

"Big brother!" Roxas exclaimed letting go of the boys hand and running to meet his brother halfway across the room. Leon knelt down to embrace his youngest sibling for the first time in years. His suit was once again was being cried upon. Not that he cared at this moment for tears were leaking from his eyes. Everyone was in awe at the sight. The family was basically together again. Roxas' boyfriend smiled and so did Cloud who walked around to him. The blonde looked to the taller one that had approached him.

"I'm Cloud," the older blonde stated. The younger one smirked and held out his hand in a friendly gesture.

"I should have known," He stated, "Mira couldn't stop talking about you when she came back." Cloud smiled at this, as the younger continued, "If that girl wasn't fussing over Roxas, baking, or riding her bike you were her number one topic. Not that anyone minded, it was nice to know she was being taken care of." The spiky blonde nodded nervously.

"So I guess she told you I-" Cloud was cut off.

"Yeah, you're they're older brother's boyfriend, no big." he stated with a shrug. This kinda surprised Cloud he wasn't expecting this. "You know you look like hell, right?" The younger smirked again and looked up.

"Yeah, I figured," Cloud said running a hand through his blonde hair. His eyes slightly red and his basic demeanor is depressed, "But why would Mira tell you this?"

"Who do you think I am, just some friend." he said again leaving the Mako eyed man even more confused. "Names Seifer and I'm Roxas' boyfriend." he spoke in his proud smug way. Cloud then began to quietly chuckle. This caused Seifer to look at him questionably.

"I guess she wasn't kidding," the man spoke.

"About what?" Seifer asked interested.

"That she was the only straight one in her family." Seifer then began to chuckle as well, but not too loud they didn't want to draw any unnecessary attention to themselves. Unfortunately they did just that. Looking back toward the main group they saw that they had indeed caught everyone's attention. "Yes?" Seifer said crossing his arms. Tifa was about to interject when Seph cut her off,

"We didn't get you're name." the silver-haired man stated simply. That's when Roxas broke his embrace with his elder brother and looked toward him.

"That's my boyfriend, Seifer," Roxas stated walking back over to his beloved grabbing his and bringing him in front of Leon, who was still kneeling. Cloud followed suit and went to stand by Leon's side. Leon looked Seifer square in the eyes, almost as if looking into the boy soul. The chocolate haired man then firmly nodded once.

"Take care of him," he said solemnly. Seifer nodded in return. Just as if there was going to be nice quiet time all of a sudden.

_"Hey angel-eyes, this is Anaki I've got some news, do you copy?" _All looked at Roxas with a strange stare as he reached for the walkie-talkie. He didn't really make contact with HER, did he? At the moment he was about to answer there was a strange noise coming from the device followed by. _"Dammit!! You god-damned fickle automobile!!" _Yep, that the dumb blonde they all knew and sometimes loved. They then heard what they thought was the woman attempting to beat the vehicle up. They laughed at what they heard coming over the walkie.

"Hey Anaki we can hear you!" Yuffie called into the communication device. There was a pause on the other end everyone for a moment thought that she had died or something, till…

"_YUFFIE!! My love, how are you!?"_ the woman screeched from the other side of the of the devise.

"I thought you were Reeve's girl," Yazoo interjected becoming confused once more.

"She flip-flops back and forth between us," Reeve spoke up with a bit of a laugh, everyone looked to him as he continued, "She can't decide if she wants an older male or a younger female. But if she keeps it up I think I'm going to start looking for a new partner." All waited for the girls response but there was nothing coming for the walkie. Five minutes pass and just as Roxas was about to turn off the two way radio they finally heard her response.

"_This is Anaki's voice mail. Sorry, I missed you're call. Please Leave you're message after the tone….Beep…." _

Roxas stared at the contraption for a minute before he replied, "Anaki, you nitwit this is a walkie-talkie."

"_Ah shit!" _She stated everyone hearing what sounded like her head banging against the hood of the car. They all started to chuckle as the banging continued. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Stripes, can you just get on with it here. We were in the middle of something what do you need."

"_Angel-eyes, I HATE that code name!!"_ the upset woman stated loudly. All of the people and rolled their eyes.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" the blonde questioned again everyone noticing his voice starting to tense. Apparently the young boy was as easily annoyed as his older brother.

"_Ahh, yes, Do you remember what the person looked like?" _She asked her voice serious. This got everyone's attention.

"Yes, why?"

"_Please tell me what they looked like."_

"Well there was an old guy, but he stayed it the car, so I didn't get a good look at him the other one that exited the vehicle was tall, pale and kinda slim." Cloud's eyes widened at the description of man, so far it sound like- "He had long black hair, red eyes, and was almost emotionless. He was also wearing this metal collar like thing that was blinking and beeping." Everyone was quiet at the boy's testimony.

"_Anything else?" _Anaki said softly.

"His eyes were vacant, there was like no emotion in them, they were kinda fogged up. Tears were running down his face as he neared us but he didn't pay any notice to them. His body was trembling, come to think of it. Almost as if he was having an internal struggle with himself over it." Cloud was beginning to shake and Seph had to comfort his brother as well as Leon who was embracing him.

"_That it?" _The female on the other side spoke.

"No, when Mira told us to run, we did but we hid behind a corner and watched. She called him Vincent and also told him to snap out of it and not to let the old bastard have his way. She then had to block as he ended up attacking her."

"You're sure she called him the old bastard?" Kadaj asked in slight surprise. Mira only called one person that…

"Positive," the young blonde stated.

"Anaki, Honey," Reeve said into the walkie.

"_Yes, Darlin'?" _She said back in a semi-normal tone. She was trying to keep her anger in check.

"You know what to do," he stated.

"_Yes, you bet I do." _with that she hung up. There was a silence again until the brown haired lawyer spoke up. He was trembling with anger as the blonde he was holding was shaking with tears.

"That jackass," Leon hissed.

"What? Do you know who did this?" Seifer asked.

"Yes, we all do," he said looking at the boys, "It was…" He couldn't finish so Seph finished for him. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes to the boys.

"It was your father,"

* * *

(69) Author Comment (69)

S.A.W.- Cliff Hanger! Yeah!! Wait…that's bad. Oh hello, thanks again for reading!! I now have a question for all my Readers. Because we are getting close to the end of Reunion, don't worry I still have one more story line after these chapters. I want to start on fic with another good couple that doesn't have a lot fics if you have any idea's please let me know. My sis has a few in mind but I'm not sure. If you have a fave couple that doesn't have a lot of fics let me know. Even though I love the Leon/Cloud couples and some other popular ones they have enough writers. I'd love the impute!! Credit will be given as well.

Joey Nightmare- No one will answer you stupid just use my idea's.

S.A.W.- -.-' Cocky are we.

Joey- Yep!!

S.A.W.- Jerk…

Joey- I heard you

S.A.W.- Wait didn't you disappear on me already.

Joey- Ummmmmm…….(skids out of the room rather quickly)

S.A.W.- (Hold head) Someone, save me.


	4. Hospital ShenanigansOperation Chocobo

* * *

_Reunion…_

Disclaimer: Hopefully by now we can all figure out I don't own KH, even though it would have been fun as hell to do so.

Thanks to all who read and reviewed chapter 3

ItaFearMe

Clouded-in-Darkness

Dreamless Kouichi

* * *

Joey Nightmare- Hello to all of you who put up with Silver's writing-

S.A.W.- What the hell? Whose side are you on!?

Joey-I am on my own! Now when did I become a full fledged Chocobo?

S.A.W.- When I made you one now you might wanna run someone's gonna try to eat you.

Joey- O.O (Bolts from the room)

S.A.W.- Ahh peace and quiet. (Continues to type)

Joey- (from a distance) Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!

S.A.W.- Spoke too soon……-.-'

* * *

Reunion - Chapter 4 - Hospital Shenanigans and Operation Chocobo

"What??" Roxas stated feeling a new rage develop for his father. What kinda man would do this to his own children? Seifer held him as the small blonde was having an internal struggle with himself over the whole fact that his father deliberately hurt his sister and brother. Both were getting hurt just to protect him now he felt so guilt. Seifer held him close as the boy began to tear up. His sister had been beaten. His brother had been scarred. He felt so worthless at the moment.

"Roxas, don't cry," Leon stated walking over to his little brother placing a hand on his head, Cloud also came over hugging the boys. It was a solemn moment that no one dared break up.

"You guys got hurt because of me," He whispered softly it also being muffled by Seifer's shoulder.

"Roxas, look at me," The golden haired blonde peeked his head toward his brother to see him kneeling down next to him, looking into his eyes, "None of this is your fault, Rox, we're your older siblings and we are supposed to protect you, but I seemed to have failed in that category." Leon stated as his eyes drifted to the floor.

"What are you talking about?" The youngest in the room asked none of it really sinking in.

"You see, I always though he'd come after me as long as I was alive. Then when I heard he took Mira with him I began to see he was going to do to her, what he did to me, to any of us, it didn't matter to him. So, I had Cloud watch her." He looked in the eyes of his lover as if looking for the strength to continue his explanation. "Then when Cloud and his brothers got her out of there he disappeared. I couldn't find him anywhere. I thought he left the country but I guess Mira knew otherwise. So, I think, she left to find you before he did. She listen to what was inside her heart, instead of logic, like I had tried. Mira knew something was going to happen, and being an older sister she put her life on the line to protect you, like I really should have done."

Roxas was tearing up again, breaking away from the other blondes and hugged Leon tightly. The older man was kinda surprised at the out burst but still hugged back. A silence had fallen amongst the room no one made a sound. It was like any noise would break it and things would be sent in to chaos. Needless to say something made a noise from across the hall shattering the calm…but what the hell was it?

* * *

"Ah ha!" Anaki stated triumphantly as she stood on a branch, "Finally! I made it!" Almost immediately she began to lose balance and rock back and forth. "Oh shit, shit, shit!!" Then regaining her center she carefully jumping onto the ledge sticking out of the building she shimmied her way to a small open window. Crawling through she hid well enough so she could glance out the window without being seen. The man was out again but she still couldn't remember his name. It was on the tip of her tongue. She knew she did some work for him a long time ago and quit when he had mentioned something about using his son in an experiment, who turned out to be her recent best friends brother. "Oh well, it'll come to me soon enough."

When the coast was clear she stood up and took a look around the attic looked like a stall for some kind of animal. There was straw littering the ground and what looked to be a food troth inside were glasha greens and seeds. Looking for any other clue she found it in the form of giant golden-yellow feathers. Her mind putting things together rather quickly she realized it was the feather of a Chocobo. The poor things had become scarce theses days. She sighed, a tear leaked out of her dark blue eyes. Anaki had personally worked with the giant birds and were very fond of them. Most are kind animals there are only a few that ever gave her trouble but they never did for long. It's like they knew she wasn't gonna hurt them. This made her ache inside.

"First his own children and know I find he's been hurting these poor Chocobos. This man has to be stopped." she said her voice tense.

"That'd help, I'm sick off him trying to pull my feathers out!!" A squeaky yet mature voice stated that seemed to emanated from no where. Anaki jumped at least six inches off the floor whipping around to see where the mysterious voice had come from.

"Whose there?" She asked bringing her pistol out of her holster. She had put it on before she came in, just incase. "Come out or I'll shoot first and ask questions later!! Wait……that didn't-" then she was cut off.

"Oh that's right, I'm hiding silly me!" The strange voice stated. This time the blonde found that it seem to come from a pile of straw. Cocking her head to the side she slowly lowered her gun. The said pile then began to move in a shacking way. Slowly a form began to take shape, it was big, yellowish-gold with big green eyes. It was a Chocobo.

"What the hell? You talk?"

"Yep! My name is Josephine, but everyone just calls me Joey!!" She stated taking a bow. Anaki holstered her gun and walked to the bird petting it's head. Joey cooed and rubbed her head against the blonde woman's hand. This made Anaki smile, she still had it. The bird the sniffed her and squawked happily. "You smell like my other friend!!"

"Who's your other friend?" The human female asked.

"They call her Mirror or was Miron or-" As the Chocobo continued, Anaki froze.

'It can't be, can it?' She decided it was worth a try.

"Was her name Mira?" The bird then jumped a little.

"That's it!! You know Mira right!! You smell like her!"

"How do you know Mira?"

"I helped her find her younger brother in…..Twiilite Town?"

"Twilight Town?"

"Yep, that's it!!" the bird then froze for a second and then relaxed, "That scary man was coming back up, I thought I'd need to hide you. So, how's my fav camera girl?" The chocobo then saw the human's face fall. Almost on cue the bird nuzzled her.

"Mir's in a coma. Her father put her there, the man out there is her father," looking into the chocobo's eyes she saw them narrow and her friendly eyes turned dark. The gold-ish colored bird made an angry sound before diving into a near by straw mound coming out the other side she had an army cap on and an army back pack.

"I'm gonna bust that door down and peck that guy to death!!" The enraged chocobo stated. She then made a run for the door.

* * *

Seph and the triplets slowly made their way to the door. Only heaven knew what was going on in the hallway. Slowly Kadaj opened the door to find….and empty hallway? That didn't seem right. There still noise, it beginning to sound like straggled moans, but from where. Sephiroth motioned for them to stay put. Slowly the oldest of the Strife siblings walked across the hall and opened a broom closet. He looked in only to quickly retracted his head, slam the door shut and run to Mira's room also slamming that door. He looked wide eyed and a bit disturbed almost frozen in shock. Kadaj and Yazoo guided Seph to a chair Loz brought out.

"Seph, are you okay?" asked Cloud getting to his older sibling.

"Press the intercom and have Miss Kairi up here," he stated. He then stared at one spot till the receptionist ran into the room. He whispered something to her and her eyes widened before bolting form the room. All looked to Seph and he sighed and explained.

"You remember our cousin, right?" The silver haired man stated.

"Riku? Yeah?" Kadaj stated a little confused at what he was getting at.

"He was in the closet, in a female nurse outfit, getting screwed by a red haired doctor." All fell silent and gapped at the older man. The room was silent again till……

"AXEL!!RIKU!!" came the voice of Kairi along with a few others. There was the sound of struggles and then the door opened and two doctors came in. One had long brownish pink hair and dark blue eyes. The other had short blonde hair and blue eyes with a beard and mustache. They smiled at everyone as the people from the room looked out be hind them to see Kairi and another blonde female dragging a silver haired man, everyone assumed to be Riku because of the nurse outfit, one way while a spiky brown haired man and blonde who had a mullet drug the one called Axel in another.

"No!! RIKU!! Babe!!" Axel cried as he was drug away. The silver haired man, surprisingly having some dignity left, didn't call out but gave the red head a distressed look. Finally looking at the doctors in front of them the white coated men began to speak.

"We do apologize for the incident, but luckily Kairi got Namine, Demyx and Sora to help her take care of the issue," said the blonde doctor his British accent caressing the ears of all who hear it.

"Yes, the two are notorious for doing things like that. It's usually why we work so hard to keep them on opposite side of the building," the deep voice of the pink haired doctor spoke up.

"We are the doctors tending to Miss Lionheart, I am Dr. Luxord Stillwell." the Brit stated.

"I'm Dr. Marluxia La Fluor, his assistant," the other said.

"Hello, Doctors," Leon said standing up walking over to them, "How does it look? Will she wake up soon?" the brown man asked softly. They looked to each other and the younger one sighed and spoke up.

"We aren't sure," Dr. La Fluor stated, "With the concussion and internal damage that was done she, in all rights, should be with us right now. It's miraculous she even alive." The room was dead still, they knew Vince was strong but not this strong. It stayed quiet until the other doctor spoke.

"She must have some willpower and strength to fight for so long. So far she still remains stable, so there is hope. I'm sorry we don't have better news. We'll leave you with her," Dr. Stillwell said.

"Call if you need anything," the other stated. As they left the room. Leon slowly walked back over to his younger sister and held her hand in a silent apology, Roxas held her other one and rested his head on her shoulder, like he did when he was little, tears shining in his sapphire eyes. Everyone gathered round the girl. Some prayed while others tried to hold their tears in check it was a peaceful picture then it was broken by…

"RIKU!! MY LOVE, I'M COMING!!" Everyone in the room sweat dropped and looked toward the door. It was still open and they all saw the desperate red haired doctor blot in front of the door followed by the two that had previously drug him away. It was gonna be a long night/day……

* * *

**Thud**

Anaki looked at the bird on the floor. She sweat dropped as the bird stood up again. It huffed and puffed and squawked then ran for the door again. She again hit the door again. And……fell to the floor…again. Joey had been doing this for at least 6 hours, which amazed the black striped blonde, but still this was getting them no where.

"Okay! I'll get it this time!! No one stops this Chocobo!!…Except for KFC…"

"Hold up..Let me give it a go okay?"

"Sure! Go ahead, it'll give me time to let the room stop spinning," Joey stated. Anaki gave the bird a look of concern before she looked toward the door. The blonde took a stance and with all her strength punched her hand through the door. The bird looked in awe as she saw the girl open the door bye turning the handle on the other side.

"Let's go." Anaki stated and walked out only…"Shit!"…to fall down the flight of stairs right outside the door.

"Ummm, there's stairs there," the golden chocobo stated looking out the door to the blonde ant the bottom of the stone structure.

"Thanks for the warning," Anaki said muffled because her face was plastered to the floor.

"NO PROB!!" Joey squeaked happily as if she really helped out some how. Rolling her eyes the human stood up and the bird came down to offer some assistance. Smiling in return the pair set off in to the buildings depths to find the Lionheart's father.

* * *

Almost everyone was a sleep when Kairi entered the room when she came back for her shift again. The red head noticed that the only ones who weren't Leon, Seifer and Sephiroth. They looked to her when she entered, smiling the receptionist walked over to them. "You have more visitors, would you like me to send them in?" the brunette nodded wondering who would be visiting this late in the afternoon. They had been there over night and it had been almost a whole day. Kairi had gone home and then came back along with almost the rest of the staff. Dr. Stillwell stayed the night and now Dr. La Fluor was taking his turn. The staff was very dedicated. Namine, a nurse, would always stop by every two hours like clockwork to make sure people had everything they needed. Sora and Demyx, were two doctors in training, always stopped in to cheer everyone up with either music or doing something funny. When Dr. Stillwell was in he'd always do some kind of card trick and Dr. La Fluor brought in flowers for Mira. This was a really good hospital.

"Yeah, sure," he told her. Kairi nodded and exited the room. He wracked his brain trying to figure out who it was. Roxas friends stopped by earlier. So Hayner, Pence, Olette, Rai, Fuu and Vivi were counted out. All of his friends were present because he shared the same friends as his sleeping lover. Anaki was taking care of the situation and that was everyone. Did Mira know anyone else?

15 minutes later….

"Boss!" the brown haired man blurted out.

* * *

S.A.W.- Kay part 4 is now complete. The KFC thing I just love so I had to throw it in there. Now tell me! Who knows who the father is? Can anyone guess? It'll be known who it is in the next chapter and it may surprise people or might not but it just seemed right in my mind.

Joey Nightmare- nothing in your mind is right.

S.A.W.- (take a deep breath) WHO WANTS KENTUCKY FRIED CHOCOBO!!

Joey- Ahhhh Run away!!

S.A.W.- That worked amazingly.


End file.
